Oh, What A Night!
by mfig
Summary: A year after "Taking Flight", Joanie and Fonzie are happy newly weds and everything is picture perfect! But nothing last forever. A hard lesson they'll have to learn, the hard way!
1. Default Chapter

Oh, What A Night!   
  
"Howard it's so enchanting!" Marion exclaimed as they made their way to the dance floor. Richie and Lori Beth not far behind also expressed their approval. Having been in Milwaukee for a week already it seemed perfectly fitting to spend their last night in town at the "Mid Summer Night Dream Ball". A small dance where all couples were welcomed to spend the entire night dancing to the lovely melodies of the Milwaukee symphony.  
  
"Where are Joanie and Fonzie?" Lori Beth asked as they settled at one of the tables.  
  
"They're probably running late" Richie answered, not looking at her, instead focusing on the night sky. He still couldn't get over the fact that they had managed to turn the city park into a glamorous wonderland. Just a week ago he had been standing in the same spot playing football with Potsie.  
  
"There they are" Howard pointed at the couple that apparently was running late.  
  
Richie had been the happiest out of everyone when they had finally gotten together. He had always felt a slight charge of electricity between his sister and his best friend. But he never dared mentioned it. Instead he kept his silence and hoped that someday they would figure it out. Miraculously, they did and since then they have been inseparable. Instantly becoming the "it" couple of Milwaukee. How could they not? Joanie was the sweetest girl in Milwaukee and Fonzie the coolest guy.  
  
  
  
Joanie could feel the heat radiating forth from her husband, which made her warm all over too.  
  
"I love your dress" Fonzie said for the second time that night, as they steadily made their way toward everyone. Joanie couldn't help but blush when she thought about the first time he had "complimented" her gown. It was the reason why they were late. Fonzie had really taken his time in thoroughly showing her his approval of her attire.  
  
"Dear are you all right? You look flush" Marion commented holding her hand up to Joanie's forehead. A broad smile graced Fonzie's face; he knew exactly why she looked so flush. Joanie gave him a murderous glare, which he returned with a small pout.  
  
"No, I'm all right mom" she said reassuringly as Fonzie pulled her toward the dance floor.  
  
"I'm going to get you for that" she warned him as they began to sway to the music.  
  
"Who? Moa?" he asked in a mock innocence. "Can't wait," he added in low throaty voices that cause her to break out in goose bumps.  
  
  
  
"Oh, what a night, late December back in '63  
  
What a very special time for me  
  
As I remember what a night"  
  
The car radio blasted a semi-old Four Season's song as Richie turned the volume higher. He noticed that Fonzie was smirking.  
  
"What? I happen to like this song" he said defending his choice in music. "Besides it seems to be very fitting for the situation", Richie pointed out as he leaned back in his seat. The rest of the night was for him and Fonzie to cruse around for a while, before he went home tomorrow.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Red" Fonzie said, becoming serious all of a sudden.  
  
Richie looked over at his best friend, somehow he looked different, more grownup, older. "I'm going to miss you too. It's not easy having your best friend so far away, tends to put a damper on the weekend".  
  
Fonzie looked over at him, "maybe shortcake and I could..." He never finished his sentence since a bright blinding light came out of nowhere, blinding the two men.  
  
  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Joanie jumped back as the dish she had been holding fell from her hands.  
  
"What's the matter Joanie?" Lori Beth asked as she rushed to the kitchen.  
  
"I don't know, but something isn't right", she said as she leaned against the kitchen counter. Why did she suddenly have such an overwhelming feeling of dread?  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Darkness Falls

Darkness Falls  
  
  
  
"Richie, darling, what happened?" Marion shrieked as she saw the blood on his shirt. There was also a rather large bruise on his head and his arm was in a sling. Everyone huddled around him, fear in their faces  
  
"Where's Fonzie? Is he all right?" Joanie asked in a panic-stricken voice. When Richie didn't answer she felt as if her heart had stopped beating.  
  
"Richie?" she asked again, her voice taking on an edge of desperation  
  
He couldn't say anything, his mouth opened, but nothing came out. Eventually Joanie turned around when Lori Beth pointed a finger behind her.  
  
Joanie turned around slowly, or at least it felt like an eternity to her. Through a large looking glass she could see him. Lying on a hospital bed, unconscious.  
  
It was too much for her; she could feel her knees buckle. Howard quickly caught her before she hit the floor.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" she demanded.  
  
Richie finally found his voice, "the other vehicle reamed us from the side. There was so much blood...." he trailed off, but then found his place again. "They said he would make it, but he's..." he broke off again. It was too painful to look at her in the eyes. Instead he looked down the corridor. The doctor was coming their way. "He's paralyzed" he uttered, his eyes closing the moment the words left his mouth. He felt Joanie faint and Lori Beth's and his mother's shriek of agony.  
  
  
  
"I have been reviewing Mr. Fonzarelli's injuries and I'm afraid that there's nothing that can be done. The injury to his spine was far too great. We were able to repair a good portion of the damage, but he'll never walk again", the doctor explained in a caring voice.  
  
Joanie could feel the blood draining from her face, but she wouldn't cave! Not this time, she had to be strong for Fonzie and herself.  
  
"For the time being we are going to keep him elevated in a particular angle in order for him to heel fully", he looked at her, ready to answer any questions she might have. The last thing he wanted was for her to have any confusion about her husband's condition.  
  
"How long is he going to be elevated?" she asked, her voice slightly quivering.  
  
"Two months", her face twisted in agony at his answer. Why was this happening to them? What had they done to deserve this? Everything had been so wonderful just a few hours ago and now she was here, in the hospital, being told that he would never walk.  
  
Slowly she got up and politely excused herself. She had to be by his side, soon he would wake up and she needed to be there.  
  
  
  
Minutes turned into hours and hours into days. Joanie sat by Fonzie's bedside. She couldn't help but stare at him; it had been two days since he had been brought in and he still hadn't awaken. Long past the point of worry, she was going insane. The desperate need to touch him overwhelming her. The odd angle the bed was positioned in making it difficult for her to touch him, make sure that this wasn't all some horrible nightmare.  
  
Joanie could feel her chest tightening the tears she had been holding for the last two days threatening to spill forth. Finally she gave in; tears flowing freely down her face.  
  
"God" she whispered looking at the cross over the hospital bed. "Please give me strength", her simple plea surprising her. She never considered herself the religious type. Sure, she attended Sunday mass when growing up, but it never meant much. Not until now though, not until her other half was in such jeapordy.  
  
Her tears began to subside, her breathing calming down. Joanie wiped her tears with her sleeve. The priest of their church had once said, that before there is light there is darkness. She desperately hoped that he was right, that better times would be ahead for the two of them.  
  
A small noise caught her attention, he was awake! Immediately she sprang from the chair and came close to his side. "Fonzie?" she asked in a soothing tone. His head turned toward her, a groggy look on his face. A small smile began to form on his face, but immediately it turned into a grimace of pain. That filled the room, bouncing back and forth between the white walls.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. A Different Me

A Different Me  
  
  
  
"When the road gets dark  
  
And you can no longer see  
  
Just let my love throw a spark  
  
And have a little faith in me  
  
And when the tears you cry  
  
Are all you can believe  
  
Just give these loving arms a try  
  
And have a little faith in me"  
  
  
  
It had been almost a month since his accident. He couldn't stand being strapped to the hospital bed, not being able to do anything. The angle he was in also didn't make things better. They had positioned him so that he was always looking at the damn floor! Apparently it was good for his spine and the doctor claimed that it was helping him heel. But a man could only take so much!  
  
Thankfully, whenever no one was looking, Joanie would lye on the floor underneath him. Given the circumstances, those moments were the highlights of his days. She would lye on the floor for hours, talking with him. Her gentle hand would stroke his cheek, making him temporally forget about his problems.  
  
Shortcake was definitely one in a million. He had to admit that no other woman would ever do the things she does for him. Having her by his sides made him strong. Knowing that she loved him and would always be by his side, through sickness and health, brought a sense of peace to him.  
  
  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
"All right, Mr. Fonzarelli, how do you feel?" Doctor Hyde asked his patient.  
  
Fonzie leaned back against the wheel chair; it felt great to be out of the damn bed. He could actually move his upper body and look anywhere he pleased, instead of the floor.  
  
"I feel great" Fonzie said as he wheeled himself across the room. He stopped by the door and peaked outside. "Where's Joanie? It's not like her to be late?" Fonzie said in a worried voice, but also wanting to get as far away from the hospital as humanly possible. At the moment all he wanted was to go home and be with his family.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be along soon," the doctor said as he made his way to the door. "I have to go Mr. Fonzarelli, is it ok if I leave you on your own?" he asked. Fonzie nodded and the two men shook hands. The doctor immediately took off down the corridor, running late for a meeting.  
  
Fonzie wheeled over to the window. What am I going to do know? He wondered silently. Sure, he still had his old job, but what about the other areas of his life? How was he going to adjust to this? He was handicapped! Somehow it seemed as if he wasn't Fonzie anymore. He sighed in frustration, moving away from the window.  
  
His reflection caught his attention. Studying himself in the mirror he silently wondered, "who am I now?"  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Shining Through

Shining Through  
  
  
  
The small red radio played smoothly, the online sound that could be heard through out the quiet house.  
"The world is still is the same  
  
You'll never change it  
  
As sure as the stars shine above  
  
You're nobody till somebody loves you  
  
So find yourself somebody to love"  
Fonzie lay on the bed, his back propped up against the headboard of the bed, and his legs spread out before him useless. He didn't care though; instead he only cared about Joanie and how incredible she was making him feel. Her body and lips making him forget momentarily about everything. All else melted away, leaving only the two of them and the passion that ran strong between them.  
  
She straddled his lap as he brought her closer to him as humanly possible. Their kisses became more urgent as their hunger for each other intensify with each kiss. It had been two months since they had been together. A low moan escaped her when he moved his kisses to her shoulder and neck, pushing down the straps of her nightgown.  
  
Usually he would be the one on top, but things were different. He growl in frustration, not being able to do what he wanted. Joanie immediately understood and pulled away from him. She brought her hands to his face and looked deeply into his lust filled eyes.  
  
"It's ok," she whispered soothingly as she shower his face with kisses. "We'll just have to re-think a few things," she added with a mischievous smile that made him break out into a grin. Having won him over she began to unbutton his pajama top. He watched her hands undue each button, his breath becoming labored. His body hummed with need for her.  
  
Fonzie had never been a man of words; the only way for him to really express himself had always been through actions. Making love to his wife was one of the most special and intense way for him to express his everlasting love for her.  
  
She freed him of his shirt and began to kiss his chest. Fonzie leaned his head back, his senses going into overload. She was driving him wild! Every touch filled with tenderness and love. He claimed her mouth once more, beginning in his own exploration of her body. Whispering soft words of love to each other, they were lost in a sea of passion.  
  
  
  
TWO MONTHS LATER  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fonzarelli" Dr. Hyde cheerfully greeted the young couple.  
  
"Hello" they both responded in unison.  
  
"Well, as you were already informed, I've asked that we meet to discuss a very important matter" he said in an excited voice.  
  
"What exactly are we talking about, doc?" Fonzie asked, curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"We're here to discuss the chances of you ever walking again," he said in a more serious tone.  
  
Fonzie shacked his head, as if he had heard wrong. He looked over at Joanie, but there was also a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I thought there was no chance of him walking ever again," she asked, her hand coming to rest on top of Fonzie's.  
  
"Yes, that was what I had said, but as of a couple of weeks ago a fellow colleague of mine brought to my attention a very experimental surgery that could perhaps help", he saw that he had their undivided attention and kept on going, "As I said, it's experimental which means that there's only a fifty-fifty chance of success. But due to the state of your spine there's really nothing to lose in undergoing the surgery. I thought you might be interested." He said looking over at Fonzie with an expectant expression on his face.  
  
Fonzie didn't know what to say. It was a chance at walking again, although it was only experimental. But if it meant that there might be a small chance of walking, then it was definitely worth doing. He looked over at Joanie again and she smiled, giving him her approval.  
  
"I'll do it," he said as he leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek. Tears of joy were forming in her eyes. Immediately she thought about the priest and his words, had he been right? Was the light finally starting to shine through? She didn't know, at least not yet. The only thing to do now was to stay optimistic and be there for him every step of the way.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Under Pressure

Under Pressure  
  
  
  
The crisp smell of autumn filled the city. The weather cool instead of cold. Joanie stood by the window, admiring the impressive skyscrapers. Dr. Reese definitely had an impressive view. From the look of his office it seemed as if he was a very prominent physician. Perhaps this experimental surgery would be the answers to her prayers.  
  
Fonzie was not the same man; he had been four months ago. Sure, he was still loving, respectful and considerate to others. But the spark that made him so charismatic and addictive was gone. It was as if the shinning star that everyone loved and admired was slowly starting to fade away. He was also more reserve than before, slowly shrinking away from everyone. The only few he was still open and comfortable with was she, her family and the rest of their small group of friends.  
  
She couldn't ignore the excitement that was in his eyes when the doctor Hyde had mentioned the surgery. All his hopes and dreams were riding on this surgery. Joanie couldn't bear to think what would happen if it didn't work. It would be devastating!  
  
  
  
"All right, Mr. Fonzarelli tomorrow morning at 7:30 we will be going in for surgery" Dr. Reese cheerfully said.  
  
Fonzie felt so incredibly nervous. What if it didn't work? Or what if did it? What would happen next?  
  
He didn't know! For the first time in his life he truly felt no control what so ever over his life. It was all out of his hands; there was nothing more he could do. He had come to New York to undergo the surgery and it was all that could be done, for now. The rest was up to the powers that be, but whatever they had planned for him he was going to take it with as much grace and dignity he could muster. That was definitely a promise he had made, not only to himself, but to Joanie also. He had to be strong for himself and for his wife. Since his life was also hers too.  
  
"Hey, penny for your thoughts?" Joanie said in a warm voice. Fonzie smiled, remembering the last time he had said those exact words to her. It had been more than a year ago at Mona's house by the small pond. It was also were they had shared their first kiss. He could still remember the feel of her lips on his for the very first time. At that moment it had been as if he had come home, finally knowing exactly what he wanted out of life and, most importantly, whom he wanted to share it with.  
  
She leaned over and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. "It's going to be ok, no matter what happens," she said in a reassuring voice.  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing last night. No matter what happens I'm gonna accept it and deal with it the best I can", he said in a determined voice.  
  
"Good", she reached over and smoothed his hair back with her hand. His eyes momentarily closed and opened again. "Get some sleep, you're going to have a long day tomorrow", she said as she began to tuck him into bed.  
  
"You'll be here? Right?" he asked her, bringing her hands to his lips.  
  
"Yes, I'll be here the entire time" she answered as she watched him kiss her palms.  
  
"Goodnight" she said on her way out, then added, "I love you".  
  
"I love you too" his voice filled with fatigue.  
  
  
  
"You're going to begin to feel very sleepy, don't worry, it's only the anesthesia kicking in. Ok?" he asked in a slow voice, but then again everything seemed to be slowing down.  
  
Fonzie slowly shook his head.  
  
"I'm going to start counting down from three, by the time I reach one you should be unconscious", the doctor warned in case he began to panic.  
  
He nodded his head again; his eyelids becoming heavier by the second.  
  
"Three"  
  
"Two"  
  
Only one finger remained up, Fonzie watched it as if his life depended on it.  
  
"One"  
  
His finger dropped and a blanket of darkness enveloped Fonzie.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Passing The Time

Passing The Time  
  
  
  
Joanie sat in the deserted waiting room. She looked at her watch; it had been two hours since Fonzie went in for surgery. According to her calculations he still had three hours to go. She couldn't take the waiting; it was making her feel a little toys in the attic. A small laugh escaped her; she was starting to sound just like her precious husband.  
  
"Oh, Fonzie" she whispered to herself. Now in days every thought usually someway or another always ended up being about him. Besides anxious and worried she also felt alone. She wished her mom and dad could be with her right now. Things wouldn't be so unbearable if she had her family to comfort her.  
  
  
  
FLASHBACK - A YEAR AGO  
  
"By the power invested in me and the state of Wisconsin. I know pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride," the minister said, giving the two love birds their blessing.  
  
Fonzie lifted Joanie into his arms. Their lips immediately coming together in a loving kiss. All the guest cheered as they turned to face them as husband and wife.  
  
Marion and Lori Beth cried of happiness while Richie and Howard beamed with pride. It was a small casual wedding. Consisting of only ten guest, which included the family and their friends. Both Fonzie and Joanie had wanted it to be that way. Wanting only their love ones to join them in the union of their lives. The only real request they had been adamant about had been that the ceremony be performed at the small pond in which they had realized their love for each other.  
  
As they all made their way up to the house for refreshment, Fonzie took a good look at his young bride. Joanie looked absolutely radiant, there was a special glow about her. Not even in her first wedding to Chachi had she been so happy, which secretly thrilled him. It meant that this was truly it, both for her and him. Fonzie truly felt as if he had begun living the exact moment the minister had pronounced them husband and wife. Finally, after thirty-something years Arthur Fonzarelli was no longer alone, he now had someone to call his own.  
  
"I love you," he whispered into her ear as they climbed the stairs to the large patio. Joanie couldn't help but blush, she felt light headed and fancy free. But at the same time she also felt remorse, about her first marriage. Not about ending it, but for allowing it to happen.  
  
After being with Fonzie for half a year already she realized that the only reason she had started dating Chachi in the first place had been, because he reminded her so much of Fonzie. It pained her to admit that Chachi had been a poor-man's Fonzie. Being too late now, the only thing she could do was wish him all the happiness in the world.  
  
  
  
"Dr. Green you're needed in the E.R." a pleasant voice announced over the intercom.  
  
Joanie turned her head and saw the doctor coming out of the surgery. Immediately she jumped to her feet and met halfway.  
  
"Is he ok?" she asked beating him to the chase.  
  
The doctor nodded and gave her a wide smile, "Everything went perfect, but we still aren't sure about the result. With time and physical therapy we'll see."  
  
Joanie felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders. If the surgery had gone fine then there was a now a very good chance of him walking again. It all depended on how devoted he was to his recovery, and knowing Fonzie he would cooperate a hundred and ten percent.  
  
Yes, thing were starting to look up and she was finally starting to fully see the light shinning through the darkness of their lives.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. Reunited

Reunited  
  
  
  
THREE MONTHS AFTER SURGERY  
  
"Come on man, move" Leon, Fonzie's physical therapist, urged from the other side room.  
  
Leon was a tall, African-American, no-nonsense physical therapist, the best in New York. If he couldn't get Fonzie walking no one could!  
  
So far, it had been three months since Fonzie's surgery and everything seemed to be going smoothly. Fonzie worked day and night, if required to. His main objective was to come back to Milwaukee walking. His life now revolved around a) his wife and b) his physical therapy.  
  
His progress was unbelievably impressive. By his third month Dr. Reese had expected him to be just mastering keeping his balance. But instead he was already walking, with a walker of course. Joanie, as well as everyone else had been blown away by his determination to walk.  
  
"All right, don't get your panties in a bunch!" Fonzie said in a bantering tone. Leon just laughed and kept on urging to hurry. The two had formed an instant friendship, since they were able to see eye to eye. Leon understood him well and vice-versa.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me, where is Jeffrey Robinson's room?" a tall dark hair man asked one of the older nurses at the nurse's station.  
  
"Let's see, room 234," she said in a nasal voice.  
  
"Thanks" he said as he made his way to the elevators  
  
  
  
"Hey Champ, ready to go home?" Joanie asked as she made her way to Fonzie and Leon who were chatting.  
  
Fonzie turned to his wife, giving her a chaste kiss. "Yeah, I'll be ready in a minute. Leon and I were just discussing what's gonna come next in our sessions. We were thinking about moving on to stage five", he explained to her.  
  
Joanie looked at Leon and then back at her husband. She knew perfectly well what this meant. Stage five was the final stage of therapy, which meant he would be walking without the help of a walker or anything else. She didn't know if it was a good idea, was he ready?  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked the two men. They both nodded immediately.  
  
"You see Fonzie has been making amazing progress, I, as well as Dr. Reese, feel that he's definitely ready to begin a steady transition. We'll start by slowly decreasing his dependency on the walker and till he can finally walk on his own. I'm thinking, either another three or four months and he should be walking like he used to before the accident", Leon explained in a beautifully simple matter.  
  
She smiled at him and at Fonzie. A feeling of pride and joy surged through her. It had been a long road, full of bad and good moments, but the day in which he would be able to literally stand on his two feet was almost upon them. If he accomplished this task, it would open up so many doors of possibilities for other people who suffered the same injuries as he had. Fonzie was doing this not only for himself, but also for everyone that suffered the same tragic fate that he had.  
  
  
  
"So, what do you wanna do tonight" Fonzie asked as they stepped into the elevator.  
  
"I don't know...", she said in a playful voice.  
  
A devilish smile was beginning to form on his face. Due to the fact that he wasn't using his walker, but instead his crutches, she moved closer to him. Her arms came around his neck. Both leaning in to share a passionate kiss, the kind that one would lose themselves in. If their had to be one favorite past time they both enjoyed, it had to be kissing. The two would always end up locking lips at least ten times a day. Of course, in the appropriate place and time. Now in an elevator, alone, it seemed like the most perfect time.  
  
* DING*  
  
  
  
The tall dark hair man waited patiently for the elevator. This was his first time in N.Y. after almost a year of being away. He wondered whether or not he would have time to travel all the way back home to visit his mother. If Jeffrey was as banged up as he predicted then there most definitely was a chance of going back home for a week at least.  
  
* Ding*  
  
The elevator came to a stop and the doors slowly opened to reveal a couple smooching. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy; he missed his beloved so much.  
  
About to take the stairs the two men locked eyes.  
  
Fonzie pulled away from Joanie, he couldn't believe it, was it really him? Chachi?  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Victory

Victory  
  
  
  
"Chachi?" Fonzie said in a bewildered voice, Joanie still in his arms, not wanting to see if it was him or not.  
  
Chachi looked at him, his face immediately becoming hard and cold.  
  
"I knew it, you couldn't be faithful to her if your life depended on it! You've already moved on to this...tramp," he said in a self-satisfied tone.  
  
Fonzie felt like breaking him in half, cousin or no cousin. Who the hell did he think he was?  
  
"Stop it" she said in a calm but authoritative voice.  
  
Chachi about to insult him again, stopped, his eyes almost bulging out of his sockets when he saw that it was Joanie that was in his arms. His heart quickly sank, he had been wrong. They were still together, and from what he had witnesses still every bit as crazy for each other as before.  
  
"Chachi, I won't allow you to talk to him, or me, like that. I simply won't tolerate it. It's been more than a year and you have to move on. I'm sorry that things between us didn't work, but you can't just blow up like that every time you see us", she took a deep breath, trying to gather her thoughts. "I don't want anything to do with you Chachi, we are not family and we are not friends. From now on just forget about us and try to move on with your life!" she said in a strong voice.  
  
Chachi couldn't stand seeing them any longer and took off.  
  
An arm came around Joanie's shoulders. "Are you ok?" he asked in a soft voice. She nodded and turned to bury her face in his chest.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok, I think that I finally got want I wanted. Closure", she answered as she tilted her head up to look at him.  
  
"I love you and only you," she said in a whisper against his ear. A small shiver ran through his body, which made her feel absolutely wonderful. She loved making him lose control.  
FOUR MONTHS LATER  
Leon sat on the floor, his long legs crossed Indian style, tapping his hands against his knees along with the music playing on the record player. His eyes glued to Fonzie and Joanie as they danced to the music.  
"There's a kind of a hush, all over the world, tonight, All over the world you can hear the sound of lovers in love! You know what I mean? Just the two of us, with nobody else in sight, And I'm feelin' good just holdin' you tight! "  
The couple moved gracefully around the room. It had four times more work than the previous months, but they had done it. Arthur Fonzarelli walked again. His movements were even better than before. Having to start from scratch he had been able to achieve a more agile body. He now appreciated every single thing he was able to accomplish with his body. Walking, running, jumping, dancing, everything held a feeling of awe to him.  
  
In two more days they would be on their way back to Milwaukee, back to their home and family. Both were absolutely ecstatic, a need to get back to the normal routine of their lives strong. Perhaps, add a new addition to their small family, they didn't know, to them their lives were full of so much possibility.  
  
  
  
"They're here" Howard excitedly announced as they all gathered around the door. Not only was the entire gang there, but Richie and Lori Beth had also flown in for the much-awaited homecoming.  
  
"Welcome back!" they all yelled as the door open to reveal an overjoyed Fonzie and Joanie. They couldn't believe it. Of course, they all knew every single detail about his remarkable recovery. But actually seeing it was a hold different wonder on it's own. He was actually walking, as if the accident had never happened. One would go as far as to say that he was moving even better than before. As if he was floating on a cloud.  
  
The rest of the afternoon was spent enjoying each other's company, reminiscing about times past, and happily discussing things to come.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. Guess What?

The hot summer sun shone down upon Milwaukee. Fonzie felt as if he was about to have a heat stroke. He undid the buttons of his blue oxford shirt, turning up the air conditioning in the car.  
  
The only thing that kept him going crazy was the promise of summer vacation, one more week and he would be out of that fiery inferno of a school. He couldn't wait; shortcake and him had very special plans that summer. They were going to go and visit Richie and Lori Beth in California for a couple of weeks.  
  
He pulled up the driveway, seeing that Joanie was already home from work. Grabbing his briefcase he made his merry way to the house. Once inside he felt the cool breeze of the air conditioner. He also hear music playing in the background. It was there song.  
  
Having not really had a song after being married for a year, the first song they had danced together after his accident became "their song". It was "There's Hush All Over The World", it perfectly describe the way they both felt.  
  
Fonzie quietly slipped his boots off and slowly made his way to her. He found her in the kitchen preparing dinner. Waiting until there wasn't anything in her hands, he sneaked up behind her, spinning her around to face him. Immediately moving their bodies to the music. Joanie after having recovered couldn't help but laugh at his playfulness.  
  
It had never been like that with Chachi. He would never surprise her with flowers and small tokens of affection. Little things weren't very important things, but they were to Fonzie. Just like her, he too, even if he didn't want to admit it, was an old fashion romantic. It wasn't all about necking and making love with him, it was also about being in each other's arm and knowing that each belong to the other whole heartedly.  
  
Almost every Sunday she and Fonzie would snuggle on the couch and watch TV. From movies to cartoons it was all good to them, just as long as they were together. They weren't just husband and wife they were also best friends. An important concept Chachi couldn't comprehend. To him she was his wife, but not his best friend, someone else was. But things were different now, she thought, as she kissed Fonzie.  
  
"I have something to tell you," she said as the song ended and they pulled apart. Fonzie made his way to the refrigerator while taking off his blue shirt.  
  
Joanie took a deep breath; she had no idea how to break the news to him. Fonzie standing in the middle of the kitchen in his tight white undershirt, nodded at her expectantly.  
  
"I....I'm pregnant!" she squealed in joy.  
  
Immediately he came forward, "you're what? Pregnant? How? When?" he asked in a daze as he leaned against the counter.  
  
"Oh, come on, you know when and how!" she said teasingly. Fonzie thought hard for a minute.  
  
"I'm only a month along" she said, trying to trigger his memory, understanding how important it was for him to know when.  
  
Suddenly it him. Their last night in N.Y!  
  
Fonzie looked at her, tears threatening to spill. Joanie came forward and hugged him, not believing that Fonzie was about to cry in front of her for the first time ever. His reaction made her feel warm all over, this child of there's was definitely loved by both him and her.  
  
He brought his hand down to her stomach, it was still flat, but soon it would be swollen with their child. Had anyone ever told him that this is where he would end up fifteen years ago, he would of laughed in their face. But yet, here he was. Living the American dream, white picket fence and all. An educator, home and business owner, a husband, and now a father - to - be.  
  
Joanie covered his hand with hers. Life at the moment could not get any better. She was truly happy with the man she loved and she was also going to have his child. At first she didn't want to jinx it when she only suspected that she was pregnant. But after having gone to the doctor and found out that it was true, that she was going to have a baby. She had wanted nothing more than to shouted from the rooftops. Wanting everyone to share her joy.  
  
"Are you happy?" she asked already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it.  
  
"Of course, this is the best news ever!" he said in a serious voice that challenged anyone else to say other wise.  
  
"I can't wait to tell everyone," she explained as she stroked his cheek with the side of her hand. He leaned into her caress for a moment and then moved away from her. Making his way to the stove, he turned it off and scooped Joanie into his arms.  
  
"Everything else can wait, right now I want to be alone with you," he said in a throaty voice that always made her break out into goose bumps.  
  
"Splendid" she agreed as he carried her upstairs.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	10. Powerful Dreams

Powerful Dreams  
  
  
  
A black car comes down the street and pulls up the driveway of a spacious white house with blue shutters.  
  
"My name is Arthur Herber Fonzarelli. A few years ago I finally realized what I wanted most in life. That no longer did my greaser days fulfilled me that instead I wanted to live a normal life. This life became my dream. One that would hunt all my nights."  
  
Fonzie stepped out of the car. Wearing a dark three piece suit and carrying a briefcase. He made his way to the front door.  
  
"I dreamed of a simple life. In this dream I lived in a peaceful country. Worked for a government that was by and for the people. A place where each and every person had equal rights no matter what gender or race they were."  
  
He opened the door and was greeted by two little boys. Both of them dressed like the lone ranger. Overjoyed to see him they flung themselves into his waiting arms. Carrying the youngest in his strong arms and holding the other one's hand he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Never changing, not even in the smallest details, the dream became part of me. Eventually it did fade away into the recess of my mind, but never completely eluding me. Now, after all these years, it has resurfaced again. But something crucially important is different this time around. Something that had been missing in all my previous dreams."  
  
A small petite figure stood by the stove, her back facing him and the children. Putting the child down he slowly made his way to her.  
  
Reaching out to touch her she turned around giving him a sweet welcoming smile. It was Joanie and she was looking straight into his soul with such love and respect.  
  
She came closer to him, putting her arms around his neck. Fonzie instinctively leaned in to her and caught her lips. His arms coming around her, bringing her closer to him.  
  
"In this dream I had love."  
  
In the next instant all is gone and Fonzie is alone, standing between two black, child-size coffins.  
  
"Everything that counts in life I have, but then I lose it all. In one instant everything is gone and I'm left to stand-alone.  
  
  
  
Fonzie immediately wakes up. Sitting up right in bed he looks around the dark room with scare, wide eyes. There's a cold sweat trickling down his temples and back. A shiver runs through him as he looks to his side.  
  
Joanie mumbles something and continues sleeping. He lies back down, turning to his side, in order to face her. Running a hand down the side of her face he tries to figure out what his dream had meant. The beginning had been the same as always, but it all had changed the minute he stepped into the kitchen and she had been there.  
  
In all his other dreams there had been a women there, but he had never seen her face. Having finally found that women to love, Joanie must of naturally taken that place in his dream. But the ending, that's the part that unnerved him the most. What did it mean? There had been two little boys in his dream and then there were two small child-size coffins in the end. Did something happen to his kids? And why was he holding his wedding band, instead of wearing it? Was he no longer with shortcake?  
  
He didn't know, and a small part of him didn't want to know either. All he wanted to do was forget the dream and continue leaving his life the way he had been doing. Soon, the baby would be born and he would be a proud father. Joanie only had two more months to go and he will make sure that the baby is born safe and sound, if it's the last thing he does! Beside, there shouldn't be anything to worry about, her pregnancy, so far, had been perfectly smooth. No complications of any kind, and the doctor had assured them that the child was healthy.  
  
Fonzie closed his eyes sleep overtaking him quickly.  
  
  
  
Chachi made his way into Arnold's. Stopping in the entrance he scanned the place for Fonzie. He needed to talk to him, it was extremely important. Today Chachi was going to take a rather large overdue step; he was going to make amends with his past. Having spent the past months in NY he had been able to do a lot of thinking. He finally realized that there no longer was a chance at a future for him and Joanie. That no matter how sad, she was Fonzie's wife and she loved him and would never be with any other man ever.  
  
Now, he had to talk to him and her and apologize for being such a fool. Perhaps, even be aloud to play some sort of role in their lives now. Although, he knew that he wouldn't become their best friend, but he at least did want to have some contact with them. In a month he was moving out to San Francisco and only wished to make amends before his departure. Put right were once went wrong.  
  
He spotted Fonzie by the pay phone. Taking a deep breath he walked over to him.  
  
"Do you REALLY want to talk, or just berate me?" Fonzie asked as he motioned for them to take a seat.  
  
Chachi nodded, "I promise I won't blow up on you again", he said in an honest voice.  
  
Facing each other now and having the older man's undivided attention he began. "As I said before I want to talk, well, more like apologize. I've been doing a lot of thinking since our last encounter in NY and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those hurtful things, you didn't deserve such harsh treatment." Chachi looked at him, not seeing any objection he kept on going. "I want you and Joanie to know that I'm very sorry for my behavior toward the two of you. I hope that you could forgive me. I'm leaving in a month to go live in San Francisco and I don't want to leave with out clearing the air. No matter what you're still my family and I still do love you both."  
  
Fonzie didn't know what to say. It took a big man to admit half of the things Chachi just said. He had truly grown this past two years. Who was he not to forgive him? Fonzie thought. But as for Joanie it was her decision and hers only.  
  
"Well, I forgive you Chachi. I never hated you, ever! As far as I'm concern it's all forgotten. But Joanie forgiveness, I can't give that to you, only she can", he said. Chachi nodded fully understanding. "Why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow and we can all talk" Fonzie offered, Chachi accepted and a feeling of peace flowed between them.  
  
Both felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from their shoulders. Family was family and nothing should come between it. Life was too short to spend it holding grudges and Fonzie knew that Joanie felt the same way. She would be very please by Chachi changed in attitude.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	11. Forgive and try to Forget

Forgive and try to Forget  
  
  
  
Chachi walked up to the front door of the spacious white house. He noticed that it was a very pleasant looking house. Everything about it was neat and trim, from the flowers in the front garden to the perfectly painted shutters. Who knew that Fonzie all this time had been a family man deep down in the inside? He wouldn't of thought so. Wondering what other surprises laid in store for him he ringed the doorbell.  
  
Joanie answered door. Chachi almost dropped the flowers he had brought for her when he saw her. She was pregnant! And not a little pregnant, but full out about-to-give-birth pregnant! He couldn't believe it.  
  
"Hello Chachi" she said, stepping aside to let him in.  
  
"Hi" he said, after an awkward hug she led him to the living room.  
  
"Fonzie's in the kitchen, he won't let me do any heavy work," she said putting her arms around her belly.  
  
"Oh, guess you're almost due" Chachi asked as he put two and two together.  
  
"Yeah, in a week", her face brighten significantly when talking about the baby.  
  
Fonzie came in wearing a pink apron, Chachi tried not to laugh, he looked too comical. This was Fonzie, Mr. Leather-wearing-motorcycle-riding-son-of- a-gun and here he was wearing Joanie's pink apron, oven mitts and looking like Mr. Cleaver.  
  
"Glad you could make it Chach" Fonzie said. Chachi nodded and smile.  
  
"Why don't I get you two something to drink" Joanie said as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
Fonzie sat down on the armchair across from Chachi, about to talk he opened his mouth, but instead Joanie voice came out. Both gave each other a humorous look.  
  
"I can't find the lemonade" she called from the kitchen.  
  
"I'll be back", Fonzie simply said as he rushed to help his wife.  
  
Chachi let out a chuckle; those two had definitely not change. They still were the same people he had known so well. The only difference being that now they were married and obviously expecting their first child.  
  
He got up and began to move around the room. Noticing all the books in the bookshelves, he glanced over the tittles. There were also many pictures on the shelves, many of them of the family, but a few were of them two only.  
  
One particular picture that caught his attention was of Richie and them. The older brother standing behind his little sis, laughing up into the sky, while she dipped Fonzie as if they were dancing. A look of utter joy on their faces. But the best part of the picture being the way Fonzie was dressed, wearing Jeans, a bow tie and a button down shirt, with suspenders! That was definitely a rare sight. Taking a closer look he noticed that Richie was wearing Fonzie's leather jacket. Finally getting what was going, he couldn't help but give a small laugh.  
  
"Like that one?" Joanie asked from the doorway.  
  
Chachi looked up holding the frame in his hand, "very interesting picture". Joanie smiled, she remembered Chachi's love for funny pictures.  
  
"That one was taken this summer in California, while we were visiting Richie and Lori Beth" she said while taking seat on the armchair Fonzie had previously occupied.  
  
"You guys look really happy together," he said in a genuine voice as he put the picture back in its place.  
  
"We are" the simplicity of her answer making things easier for him.  
  
"Listen Joanie, the reason I'm here is to apologize. Fonzie already forgave me, but I also need your forgiveness. I'm very sorry for the way I acted during and after our marriage. Especially for hitting you, I would never, ever, do anything like that again. I've learn that nothing can be solved with violence..." he paused, trying to hold back his tears, "I just hope that you can forgive me".  
  
Joanie leaned over and took his hand in hers. "I love you Chachi, there will always be a special place in my heart for you, don't you forget that! You'll always have me and Fonzie no matter what, we're family." Chachi gave her a hug finally feeling at peace with himself.  
  
  
  
Fonzie watched the entire scene from the living room entrance. He felt extremely proud of both his wife and his cousin. They had both grown immensely through out the two years, himself included. Now, he only hoped that the forgiveness Chachi had received tonight will help him prosper in San Francisco as a musician. He had a lot of talent and it would be a damn shame if he didn't use it.  
  
Besides helping Chachi, tonight, had also finally helped in putting an end to that chapter of Joanie's life. Allowing her to fully enjoy the new one that would soon begin with the arrival of their child.  
  
"All right guys, dinner is serve!" he said from the dinning room.  
  
  
  
Fonzie and Joanie waved at Chachi as he pulled out of their driveway. Waiting for his car to disappear down the street.  
  
"I oddly enjoyed tonight" she exclaimed as they made their way up to the house, his arm around her waist.  
  
"Me too" he agreed. About to go into the house he pulled her back into his arm. They stood on the porch facing each other, his arms around her. Fonzie took her face in his hands and gave her a searing kiss.  
  
Coming up for air he rested his forehead against hers. "I feel so alive" he said in a hush tone, as if thinking aloud.  
  
She looked into his eyes and caught his lips with her own, not wanting to say anything that might spoil the moment. Just wanting to feel the comfort of his arms around her and his lips kissing her. Fonzie was a fabulous kisser, so good that he would sometimes make her forget where she was or even what day of the week it was.  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	12. Instants

Instants  
  
  
  
Fonzie paced back and forth in the waiting room, his hands shaking from the stress of the situation. He still couldn't wrap his head around everything that had happened. Things had been fine when Chachi left, they had been cleaning up and then the pain had begun. She had double over in pain, holding her stomach protectively.  
  
For that one moment time itself had stopped all he could think about was his dream and how at the end there had been the two coffins. What if she lost the baby? He thought. After recovering he had scooped her up in his arms and drove her immediately over to the emergency room.  
  
Now, here he was waiting for someone to tell him what was going on. Giving up his frantic pacing he crashed on a chair. Why were they taking so long? A million questions ran through his head. He felt as if he was losing his sanity with every passing minute, not knowing if his family's well being.  
  
"Mr. Fonzarelli" a tall blond man tapped him on the shoulder. Fonzie immediately turned around, seeing his white lab jacket he assumed it was doctor.  
  
"Is my wife ok?" he asked in a frighten voice.  
  
The doctor came around and sat down next to Fonzie. "I'm terribly sorry, but we couldn't save the babies" he said in a sympathetic voice.  
  
Fonzie felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. "Babies?" he asked, remembering that had been two, not one, but two coffins in his dreams.  
  
"Yes, apparently Mrs. Fonzarelli was carrying twins. One was right behind the other and really couldn't be detected", the doctor added.  
  
Feeling as though everything had been taken away from him, all his hopes and dream, he now only wanted too see Joanie.  
  
"Can I see her?" he asked as he got up.  
  
"Of course, she's in room 203" the doctor answered as he began to make his way down the corridor.  
  
Fonzie watched him leave and began to make his way to her room. What are we going to do know? He wondered. It was going to take a lot of time to heal the damage that was done tonight. If he felt so awful, he couldn't imagine how shortcake was feeling. They had both wanted the chance to be parents so much. Having so much love to give to these children, it didn't seem fair! Why them?  
  
  
  
Joanie lay on the hospital bed, her back facing the door. She played with the edge of the blanket. Her other hand rested on her stomach. It still seemed as if she was pregnant, but she wasn't! Tears began to fall down her cheeks. She cried for two children she would never know, for her and for Fonzie. They didn't deserve all the hardballs life threw at them. First his accident and now this! What's next? She wondered.  
  
Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, she knew it was him immediately. With a slight twinge of pain she rolled over into his waiting arms.  
  
Fonzie sat on the bed, cradling her in his arms. Both crying with out shame for their precious lost.  
  
Knowing that their pain will subside and that they will have other children, offered them absolutely no comfort at the moment. One cannot describe the utter feeling of helplessness and lost a parent feels when losing a child, let alone two. No matter what else happens later on in life, it can never make up for such a terrible lost.  
  
Joanie kissed his forehead, whipping his tears away. Fonzie also did the same, holding her tighter in his arms.  
  
"It hurts so much" she said as she leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"It's unbearable", he added, feeling her nod of approval. "Will we be ok?" he asked in a small voice.  
  
She lifted her head to meet his eyes, "of course. It will take time to heal these wounds, but you and me will always be more than ok" she said in a kind loving voice.  
  
"We'll never forget them," he said as if a promise. She began to cry again and all he could do was rock her back and forth, slowly lulling her to sleep. Fonzie could feel his eyelids become heavier........  
  
  
The sun beamed down upon the clear blue ocean. Making the sand sizzle from the heat. A large sand castle is slowly beginning to fall apart. Fonzie sits in the sand, focusing solely on the small boy ahead of him.  
  
The small boy with black hair and magnificent brown eyes desperately tries to keep a rather large sand castle from falling.  
  
Suddenly another pair of small hands begins to help him. He looks up and sees a girl, a year or two younger than him, brown hair, blue eyes smiling at him. Together they stop the sand castle for crumbling.  
  
"You and I", she says nothing more.  
  
Fonzie doesn't understand, but the small boy apparently does. He smiles and gives her thumbs up in agreement. He then takes her small hand in his, holding it as if it were a lifeline.  
THE END  
GO ONTO NEXT CHAPTER FOR A SPECIAL SURPRISE! 


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue: Three years later  
  
  
  
Richie stepped out into the fresh morning air. Walking across the cool crisp lawn he retrieved the mail. Flipping through the hefty pile he spotted a letter from his dear mother. Quickly opening it, he seated himself on the porch steps. He loved his mother quarterly letters. They always managed to keep him informed on all the recent happenings in Milwaukee, making him feel as though he never left in the first place.  
  
  
Dear Richie:  
  
How are you dear? Oh, and how are the kids and Lori Beth? I'm writing, as usual, to keep you updated on things back home. Well, where to start? So much has happened!  
  
Lets see, to start, your cousin Roger is getting marry to Jenny Picaloo. It was a big surprise to all of us. We never taught that he was interested in her. But over the summer they began dating, followed by a short courtship through out the fall, their engagement in the spring, and now there wedding sometime during the end of summer. Oh, dear, do please come to the wedding! Although, there's a small bet going on that Jenny will end up convincing Roger to elope in Las Vegas. I guess we'll just have to wait see.  
  
As for other great news, little Mickey is growing so fast. Soon he'll be a year old, I can hardly believe that it's been already a year. It seems as if just yesterday Joanie told us she was expecting. I thought it was wise of both Arthur and Joanie to wait a year after the miscarriage. A time for healing and further bonding between them was exactly what the doctor order!  
  
Although, his birthday is just around the corner no plans have been made yet, but it will definitely be special. Oh, you should see him Richie! He's absolutely precious; his eyes are the most magnificent shade of blue. Uncle Joe calls him "Mickey Blue Eyes", everyone finds it hilarious, although I personally think it makes him sound like some mobster, but that's just my opinion.  
  
Well, dear that's all for now. I hope you can come visit us this summer and call me as soon as you receive this letter. Take care of your family and give them all my love.  
Your loving mother,  
  
Marion Cunningham  
  
  
Richie looked up from the letter. "Jenny and Roger, who would of thought?" he said out loud. Not to be mean, but Jenny had the habit of being extremely annoying, but then again Roger was the most patient guy ever. Perhaps he's the perfect person for her to spend the rest of her life with.  
  
As for Joanie and Fonzie, he thought as he made his way back inside the house, he was extremely proud of them. After the miscarriage their had been a shaky time when things were really bad. Thankfully things slowly got better and before they knew it Joanie was pregnant again and things were shifting back into their normal place. This time around everyone was very careful with Joanie. She barely did anything through out her pregnancy thanks to Fonzie. He would literally carry her up and down the stairs, not wanting her to have another miscarriage.  
  
Mickey was born almost a year ago, healthy and plump. Richie chuckle remembering the night that Joanie had gone into labor. Fonzie totally lost it going absolutely bongo! It was like something straight out of a sitcom - absolutely hilarious! Looking over at the framed picture on the piano of that night he felt another chuckle. Just seeing the picture of him and Fonzie in scrubs holding the infant always made him think of that and night, causing him to break out into a fit of giggle. Of course no one ever understands why, not even Lori Beth. Having never been able to get past the giggle he hadn't yet been able to tell anyone the happenings of that unforgettable night! But he bet that the black eye Fonzie had been sporting in the picture could be explanation enough.  
  
Yes, life was definitely never boring when he was around his friends and family. Too bad, he wasn't in Milwaukee all the time. Not that his own life in California wasn't boring, far from it! But one can't help but miss the place they were born and raised in. It's just human nature.  
  
Sighing Richie sat down on the sofa; perhaps he'll give Fonzie a call.  
  
Oh, what a night. Late December back in '63. What a very special time for me, 'Cause I remember what a night.  
  
Oh, what a night. You know, I didn't even know her name, But I was never gonna be the same. What a lady. What a night.  
  
Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked In the room and I, As I recall it ended much too soon.  
  
Oh, what a night, Hypnotizing, mesmerizing me. She was everything I dreamed she'd be. Sweet surrender, what a night!  
  
I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under. Oh, what a night!  
  
Oh, I. I got a funny feeling when she walked In the room and I, As I recall it ended much too soon.  
  
Oh, what a night. Why'd it take so long to see the light? Seemed so wrong, but now it seems so right. What a lady, what a night!  
  
I felt a rush like a rolling bolt of thunder Spinnin' my head around and taking my body under. Oh, what a night!  
THE END 


End file.
